


The Parent Trap effect

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [6]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hester High sets up a camping trip for its students, a bet put Amy in a delicate position.</p><p>Part 1/3 of "Easter Eggs and Puns Intended" companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parent Trap effect

Out of all stupid ideas Hester High had pulled so far, that camping was the best yet. The food was great, the place was beautiful and every two students had their own chalet to spend the following three nights in it. Liam’s and Shane’s was particularly nice, the closest to the lake that, okay, would be the first to flood in case of rain, but he loved the sound of water almost as much as he loved art, so that was nice.

That trip had everything to be just a whole lot of fun, until he opened the door to his chalet around midnight, his mind set up to rest after a round of booze from the German exchange students, and found Amy Raudenfeld curling and fussing under his sheets, trying to cover herself.

“WOW!” Liam exclaimed, his dizzy mind struggling to process what was going on. “Wow, are you…?”

Amy made a face, that face she does every time she’s guilty of something.

“Is there a reason why you’re naked in my bed?” he pressed, just for the fun of it.

“I’m sorry!” she rushed to say, pulling the covers tighter around her body. Her hair was wet. “Is this your room? I just.., this is the closest room from the lake.”

“You were in the lake?!” he sounded so surprised that it almost sobered him up. The place was beautiful and all, but they were far north and the water was still cold, even if it was spring break already. “Why the hell were you there?”

She shrugged.

“It might or might not have something to do with a bet…” she started to explain and Liam’s chin dropped, so she quickly continued talking. Maybe talking nonstop would make it sound less dumb. “Lauren is trying to put some Parent Trap bullshit without the part of our parents actually being separated – not so fast – just like, the sisters competing and everything and I know I shouldn’t play it along, I should have seen it coming, but what can I do? I’m a competitor, I like the thrill of competition and they took my clothes when I skinny dipped and now I just wanted to find something to wear just to get to my chalet, but I couldn’t find the clothes” she pointed at the dresser and only then he saw that it was all open. “and then you got here and here we are.”

Amy breathed out and Liam blinked a few times, shaking his head lightly.

“All the clothes are under the beds, still on the bags.” He said simply and she frowned.

“What?”

He came closer and pulled his suitcase from under the bed she was sat on.

“Shane and I didn’t care much about unpacking today.” He explained, opening the zipper. “He’s a bit skeptical about the drawers although he seems to be just okay with the sheets.”

She smiled and smoothed the fabric around her.

“They have pretty clean sheets.” Amy agreed.

“Here.” Liam tossed one of his shirts to her and she let go of her cover. It was a bit embarrassing, but to be honest, there wasn’t much need to be all prude in front of this guy she once slept with. He already had seen her goodies. He also tossed her one of his boxers, khaki shorts and a towel. It all fit her just fine and she dried her hair with the towel.

“Thank you.” She sighed, standing up and handing back the towel to him. “Now I already my revenge planned to Lauren.” Her eyes sparked. “And it will be pretty.”

Liam laughed. Somehow, during the past months, he and Amy had become some sort of friends, especially when she defended him and his family secret from Karma, it was a bit of an understanding that became so much bigger. It was cool.

They both reached for the door’s handle and somehow were suddenly too close. Amy looked up at Liam, the butterfly being spotted somewhere inside her. They breathed out, walking the line between uncomfortableness and desire.

“I’ve a girlfriend.” She said under her breath, before they’d end the space. Liam nodded.

“Me too.” He reminded.

Together, they opened the door.


End file.
